The Office Isn't Used for That!
by 6Fortius9
Summary: "...mn… Shimon…" "…Giotto." "…we can't. My office's not build for us to do this kind of thing" Shimon x Giotto. One shot. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


_**The Office isn't used for that!**_

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does its characters.

**Summary:** "...mn… Shimon…" "…Giotto." "…we can't. My office's not build for us to do this kind of thing" Shimon x Giotto. One shot. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing:** Shimon x Giotto

**Author's Note: **Don't blame me for such a bad summary please, offer me one and help me with it if you can. There might be some mistakes for this story was all typed on a phone in the middle of the night when you are still sleeping, and it's quite hard to press those evil small buttons so I apologize for that beforehand. And also, I suck at humor so please don't complain about how boring it seems at the end. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

**-x-**

_The Office isn't used for That!_

**-x-**

Heavy pants filled the dark room where the duo hid in a corner. Muffled moans and obvious grunts of satisfaction escaped through the pair of teenagers every now and then while the increasing air of lust surrounded them. Everything was perfect for them at the moment and the world was lost to them - right now, nothing else mattered other than each other - Shimon and Giotto, Giotto and Shimon - not even the troubles of their respective Famiglia were able to pledge their heads as they cuddled up to each other.

"...mn..." Giotto arched his head upper as they separated reluctantly to allow the blonde to take in a breathe of precious air. A heavy flush in comparison to the redhead's painting his porcelain face beautifully and standing out against the pale skin. "...Shimon..." A shudder wracked through his body as the name rolled off his tongue easily.

The redhead regained just enough of his senses to break out of his lustful state. A soft smile much unlike the ones he'd give his family - a smile filled with so much love and adoration that it made Giotto shiver in anticipation - broke through his face as he took in the delicate and much adorable features of his fellow boss.

Those soft lips which he would never get tired of, those sparkling eyes that are so bright and kind it made wonder if he was really worthy of the man, those heavy lashes which casted shadows on his flushed cheeks...all these were his, his to touch, his to smother.

He gently caressed the pale skin, his heart welling at Giotto's adorable lost expression which made him too much like an innocent little puppy, a flower amongst the graveyard that was Mafia. "...Giotto."

They pressed their lips together once more in a simple yet sweet harmony and the blonde's eyes fluttered shut, a muffled moan heard once again as he devoted himself to the kiss.

Shimon nipped at the set of pouty lips, tongue slithering pass begging for entrance and Giotto parted them just a bit. It was enough though, for the redhead easily slipped passed the barrier to enter the sweet coffee tasting mouth of his lover.

It was ironical though. Shimon's number one hated enemy had always been coffee yet once he tasted Giotto's lips, he was immediately hooked on it. His arms started wandering while the blonde's fingers tugged and buried themselves deeper into his hair.

"...S-Shimon." His head was pulled back by the small hands and red eyes met lecturing blue ones. Giotto pushed him off him as he stood up suddenly, fixing his tie up and coughing awkwardly. "...we can't." He said, evading the redhead's puppy dog eyes. "There's still paperwork to do, and besides..." he flushed, looking to the door. "My office's not build for us to do this kind of thing."

"Buuuut~Gio~tto~" hands slid around his stomach, pulling him closer to his red haired lover. "Paperwork can wait for later and besides..." Hot breaths on his neck made him blush beet red as a deep alluring voice resounded by his ears. "...don't tell me that when you can barely stand yourself." The Vongola shuddered.

In that moment of weakness he was suddenly grabbed by the back and tossed onto the office table, legs left hanging over the side of the table and upper body pinned down by the only other occupant of the room.

"...Giotto..." it was a breathy whisper in his ears which sent shocks down his back. The redhead began kissing the areas of the blonde's neck, making strawberries while his hands busied themselves with tugging off the already half opened suit which was a necessity for Mafiaso. Giotto let out whimpers and should he not be in a similar situation as right now, he would have been embarrassed by how girlish he actually sounded.

"S-Shi-Ah!" A swift gasp escaped him and hands grabbed on tighter as the sly redhead slid his tongue over a perked pink bud, taking it between his teeth to bite lightly on it.

A smile formed against the skin as Shimon repeated the action again several times, easily and skillfully distracting the blonde from the fingers which gently tugged down the zipper.

"S-Shimon?" The blonde inquired breathily as his lover's lips separated from his nipples and the teasing on his upper body suddenly stopped. Te redhead only gave him a short but forceful kiss before separating himself again and dropping down on one knee in a proposing stance.

Giotto was patient though nonetheless confused by what his lover's actions. He waited, heavy pants and face coated with sweat, only to have his half lidded blue eyes widen at the next unexpected action.

"S-Shi-Ahnnn..." his trying to look down only succeeded in getting more shocks of pleasure sent down his spine and throwing him back to step one as moans and whimpers filled the room.

The redhead below him chuckled at his lover's adorably sensitive reactions and that sent rumbles down Giotto's length, earning a larger sounding moan of pleasure which the blonde tried to stifle with his remaining strength. Shimon stroked Giotto's balls gently all the while pulling and circling the blonde's length with his tongue. Two fingers pushed themselves into the blonde's deepest area while he distracted Giotto, scissoring the blonde adding more to the pleasure.

"Shi-Shimon - I'm cumin - AH!" A loud hoarse scream burst out from Giotto's lips before he could finish his sentence and small hands tightened so tightly over the dull red hair that they turned white.

Shimon stuck in another finger into the blonde's caverns as he got a full splash of the blonde's salty yet delicious tasting liquids. He hungrily drank them, three fingers dragging Giotto to the end of his orgasm.

The blonde slumped back on the table, panting as his blue eyes fluttered close with tiredness.

"Giotto~ Wait, don't sleep yet~" Shimon whined childishly.

"Eh...?" The blonde reluctantly opened his eyes and heaved an exhausted sigh, a hand reaching up to scratch his own head while the other rested on the wood of the table. "...no more, I really can't keep up with you, Shimon."

The redhead pouted and gave puppy dog eyes as he hugged the blonde around the waist. "Please...? I've waited for a whole month already..."

Giotto sighed. "...very well."

Shimon moved into action as quick as lightning as he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, resting his chin on a sleepy Giotto's shoulder.

"Mn...nh" Giotto closed his eyes and brows draw together in concentration as Shimon slowly pushed in, the tight ring muscle refusing the intrusion while friction made things more painful.

"You okay? Giotto?" Shimon asked, concerned, as he buried himself to the hilt in his lover, who now had his eyes scrunched up tightly in pain and concentration. It had been quite a while since they last did this after all.

Seconds passed with labored breathing before the blonde opened his eyes. "...move." And move Shimon did.

The first thrust earned uncomfortable grunts from both as the friction caused pain but the second time Shimon slammed back in deeper caused pleasure to erupt. Slowly the grunts turned into moans as both longed for more.

"...hah...Mn! S-Shimon! T-too deep!" Giotto whimpered out when his lover grabbed his hip and tossed it over his shoulder, allowing deeper penetration while his renewed erection was now being stroked roughly by Shimon's hands and grabbed to almost painful limits.

"...Gh! G-Giotto...I'm cumming..." Shimon informed with a grunt as the speed of their thrusting became faster and a turned caused him to hit the blonde's prostate, earning a drawn out whimper when stars exploded in Giotto's eyes.

"S-Shimon..." Giotto whimpered weakly, his hands hanging onto Shimon's shoulders for dear life as that same spot was hit repeatedly. "...c-cum in m..."

He never needed to complete his sentence as the grip on his length tightened and a burst of liquid burst out between them, dirtying their stomachs while hot burning semen coated his insides, bringing him a tingly feeling.

Shimon panted heavily, as did Giotto, as they remained in the same position for another second longer before the redhead slumped and pulled himself out of the blonde.

Giotto blushed beet red and paled when he felt a familiar warm liquid spill out of his behind while Shimon let out a perverted smirk of accomplishment at his doing. Too bad Giotto saw it...

"SHIMON!"

**Slam!**

"BOSS! What are you - …" An awkward silence descended upon them as the ever rash G turned pink then red at the sight of his naked best friend and friend on the office table while Giotto and Shimon stared blankly.

The new arrival then coughed once and retreated out of the room before slamming the door shut all too eagerly.

It wasn't until then that the couple finally regained enough of their senses to register what just happened and put their clothes back on.

***Knock knock***

Giotto coughed and willed his blush away. "Come in."

G came in without a trace of what had happened earlier. "Giotto." His face was serious as he approached his best friend with a folder in hand and placed it on the table. "This is the mission report Ugetsu wanted to pass to you a while ago but couldn't."

"I – I see." Giotto blushed at that, knowing that he must have came upon them in the middle of their…activities…but they were too lost to notice.

"And I have a gift for you."

"E-Eh?"

G quickly placed whatever it was on the table before walking briskly out of the room, leaving Giotto and Shimon to stare at the piece of plastic in front of them.

"Shimon."

"Yes?"

"…What is this?"

"…A condom…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**G!"**


End file.
